An unexpected surprise
by Mrs Peeta Cullen-Hummel
Summary: Katniss is pregnant, how will she and Peeta cope with a baby after all they have been through. Will Katniss be able to look after a child after her horrible Hunger Games? Read and Review! P.S- Rubbish at summaries! I do not own the rights to the Hunger Games books; they belong to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! **

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat; I'd had another nightmare about Prim. Just the without warning I dashed to the bathroom and was violently sick. Peeta had woken and was now standing behind me.

"You ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah fine, probably just a bug or something." I replied flatly.

"If you're sure. Here let me hold your hair back."

That was just the start; I was being sick and had a chill for over a week. Greasy Sae's granddaughter came everyday with soup but I never got better. In the end Peeta called my mother and asked if she would come and help decipher what was wrong with me.

She arrived three days later and at first couldn't work it out either. She gave me this and that, told me to open up or lie still but eventually told Peeta I wasn't getting better. He was so upset, he stayed quiet whenever he could and would only talk to comfort me. The worst thing is I can't do anything, I feel helpless.

Finally my mother came up with a theory but refused to tell me and Peeta. This annoyed him more than it did me; I just want to get out of bed.

Later that day I heard mom on the phone to the Capitol. She was saying something about gel and a machine but I thought nothing of it and let it pass.

I was aroused a few hours later by Peeta getting into bed. "Peeta you shouldn't sleep with me you might catch something."

"Oh, come on it's alright. If I get sick no one will care."

"I will."

In the end I gave up and fell asleep into the nightmares that I so dreaded. I dreamt that night of Snow; he was torturing me on information about district thirteen. He whipped me just like Head Peacekeeper Thread did to Gale all those years ago.

I was screaming when Peeta awoke me, he cradled me in his arms until I stopped the tears from flowing. At that point my mother came into the room and told us to meet her down stairs in ten minuets.

When we were ready Peeta held my hand going down the stairs. My mother had our dining table laid out for me to lie on and there was a machine with a screen on it to the left of the table. "It's only a theory but it may be the answer to our problems." She said in the most positive tone she could conjure. She gestured me to lie on the table, once I was comfortable on my back she lifted up my shirt and applied a freezing cold gel. It sent shivers down my spine which were stopped when Peeta grabbed my hand. Mom put a small scanner like object to my stomach then switched on the monitor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of my first Hunger Games fanfic! Hope you like it, please leave reviews!**

I screamed, a high pitched trill scream that could wake up the whole of district twelve. On the small screen showed why I felt this way. A baby! A little baby inside of me Katniss Mellark, the girl on fire, the mocking jay of the rebellion. Then Peeta let of a small yelp and I realised my grip on his hand. We were speechless, I think I've become a mental Avox again. Unable to speak to anyone even Peeta. "Are you sure that' is what I think it is." Peeta seemed nervous, like this was the beginning of another Hunger Games. " Yes Peeta, as long as you think it's a baby." She laughed, then noticed no one else was and silenced herself immediately. Peeta looked at me and I knew I had to say something. The only thing I could conjure was "Snow!" I leapt of the dining table and hurtled up to our room, locked the door and jumped under the bed sheets. I started to cry, slow tears flooded my eyes until Peeta was hammering the door down. He was shouting at the top of his voice to let him in and after an immense amount of time I did. But when he entered the room he said nothing he just quietly lay on the bed and whispered calmly " come lie down." I moved slowly to the bed, lay down and snuggled into his arms. After awhile he lifted my shirt up and put his warm hand against my stomach. It felt strange to have his hand feeling something that I hadn't come to terms with. I lay on my back and tried to figure out the situation.

_My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 28 years old. I am pregnant and terrified. I have Peeta and we'll get through this together._

In sleep a dreamt of my baby, She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Then he came and stool her in the night. I found myself once again in the Hunger Games fighting to find my daughter.

Peeta woke me, held me in his arms then we went downstairs for breakfast. He made me eat some toast and drink some milk. I had a shower then got dressed and headed back downstairs. I was greeted by Haymitch smelling as ever like alcohol with a toothy grin on his face. " Congratulations on getting knocked up, sweetheart!" I turned to go back upstairs, to lock myself in my room for the next two hours and cry. "Katniss, come on he's only joking." Peeta was always more forgiving than me. I sat down on the sofa and waited for more questioning but it never came. We sat in silence for two minuets then Haymitch blurted " So you only found out this morning then?" We both looked at him puzzled. "You know because you were both at mine last night." Haymitch seemed more bewildered than usual.

" No. We haven't been at your house in over two weeks!" Peeta's a bit exasperated at this point.

"Oh! So I've been out of it for two weeks and you didn't even bother to check on me. Nice neighbours you are!"

"We've been occupied if you don't remember!"

I'm starting to get a headache with all the shouting and balling, so I just slip of to our bedroom before they realise I'm gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It took five minuets of shouting for them to realise I was gone and by that time I was crying my eyes out. I allowed Peeta into the room as soon as he banged on the door, but Haymitch accompanied him so I slammed the door in his face.

Peeta took him home after that and I waited for him to come home. He came back half an hour later with a loaf of fresh loaf of district five bread and some cheese. He cut our little feast up and we dinned silently. Until I finally blurted out "What are we going to do?"

"Katniss I don't know but there is something I do, we have each other and at this moment that's all that matters." He kissed my forehead then started to shake uncontrollably. I jumped up which made me feel dizzy from lying down for so long. Peeta was having a tracker jacker fit. A false memory the Capitol had implanted in his mind was coming back to haunt him. It hadn't happened in over a year but I guess the stress from all this baby stuff had brought it on. I caressed his hair and said soothingly "Peeta, it's me Katniss. It's not real Peeta, come back! I'm here! Please Peeta Please!"

He snapped back almost immediately but was still shaking violently. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to. It's just-"

"Don't worry it's not your fault it's his and you know it."

We both fell silent after that, I drifted into sleep then the dreams begun. I was back in my first Hunger Games then they came. First came Rue then Foxface, Glimmer, Cato and Thresh followed by every other tribute from the 74th Hunger Games. Then came Mags, the morphlings and finally all the 75th Hunger Games tributes. Finnick arrived next looking as stunning as ever, followed by Boggs and the rest of squad 451. The man from district eleven came next followed by Coin and Snow and just when a thought it was over I saw her, Prim.

I woke screaming, everyone I had dreaded to see in my nightmares all there at once. Peeta tried so hard to calm me down but even he couldn't comfort me now. It took over an hour to stop the tears falling from my eyes.

After I had fully recovered I came downstairs to the sweet smell of Peeta making me pancakes and I ate them all because I was so hungry. "Are you still hungry? I can make you some more if you'd like." Peeta was always to kind.  
"Only if we have enough left to make them." He laughed at me like he always did when I questioned him over food shortage. "Old habits!" I mumbled. We both chuckled while Peeta got cracking on more pancakes. Once I had dug into my second helping of pancakes Peeta asked sheepishly "Have you given any thought to were the baby might sleep?"  
"Well, she'll sleep in our room." I probably sounded snippy but Peeta didn't care.  
"She?" He had an edge of surprise in his voice.  
"I think it's a baby girl. I just feel it."  
"Well would you and our daughter like to go for a walk to the bakery?" He smiled sarcastically.  
"Sure, just let me, I mean us get ready." He laughed as I ran up the stairs.

After I had a warm shower and got dressed I realised I had a little bump. Not huge but noticeable to anyone who was looking for it. When we got to the town square I saw Haymitch and Pollux. Pollux was carrying his camera; somehow I knew this would happen but just not as soon.

"Hey there sweetheart! Phoned the folks at the Capitol this morning, thought they might like to do a feature on the star crossed lovers upcoming baby!" Haymitch shouted.  
And then right there in the middle of the square with people milling in and out of shops, I punched him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay I've been on holiday and doing school stuff! But finally here is the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy reading it as much as did writing it!  
Please review and tell me what you think, also if you have a baby name in mind please post it in reviews!

Their was a loud crack followed by a howl of pain. Haymitch was on the ground and by this time half of district twelve was watching. It felt like the reaping all over again.

"You told the Capitol! Why? Why would you tell them? This is not the Games! You don't have to lie to make us survive anymore!" My blood boiled, I didn't want my unborn child in the public eye.

"Okay sweetheart! I was only joking around, no need to go all mad on my face. Pollux here is filming "a day in the life" in each district." He was telling the truth, I looked to Peeta he smiled.

"Fine, but Haymitch you ever say anything like that again and I will have to kill you!" Peeta sniggered and we all ended up in fits of giggles.

We all ate lunch in the bakery where Peeta made us scones, then we went with Pollux and Haymitch to help with filming. We went back to the square then to the Seam and finally to the victors village. I tried to stay out of the view of the camera as much as possible, just encase someone in the Capitol noticed my tiny baby bump.

It wasn't until two months later when Pollux came back to twelve to get more footage that the Capitol found out. I was showing now and most of twelve knew about the baby. Pollux had been in twelve for two days and had to send a demo tape of the film. He had secretly sent the tape of me and Peeta fooling around.

That night we were watching the Ceaser Flickerman Show who was interviewing yet another pointless Capitol celebrity. At the end of the show he announced that a clip was to be shown, the camera turned to a big screen and my jaw dropped. It was me and Peeta laughing a joking, you could clearly see the baby bump.

Great! Just great, now all of Panem knows I'm pregnant! I was about to start crying into Peeta's shoulder when the phone rang. He jumped up and hurried to get the phone. He stood for a few minuets murmuring the occasional "yes" and "ok". At last he put down the phone, sat next to me and pulled me in close and whispered in my ear. "That was the Capitol, they wanted us to appear on the Ceaser Flickerman Show and I said yes." He smiled weakly probably expecting me to shout to him but I just shrugged and said "Well it was going to happen eventually."

One week later we where on the train to the Capitol awaiting our interview. So many good and bad memories where made on this trip. It also felt a little weird it was just the two of us, no Effie or Haymitch to accompany us. I must have slept the whole way there because Peeta woke me to say we would be arriving in the Capitol in ten minuets. When we got off the train we where met by my prep team, they looked at me as if I were a ghost. Did I really look that bad? They bustled me and Peeta into a car then into our prep rooms so we could get ready for our interview. The team got me ready as usual, told me I should look after myself more and maybe shave my legs now and then. When they had finally finished making me 'pretty' Octavia brought out a dress for me to wear. "He designed it, he said only to give it to you when you were expecting." She ran out of the room crying. Cinna! Cinna he designed a dress for me? An olive green dress with hints of gold and brown. It's the most beautiful dress Cinna ever designed. I slipped it over my head with the help of my remaining prep team when a small flourish caught my eye. A small piece of paper flouted to the ground, I picked up. It had only one word but I knew he had written it. "Congratulations" I whispered.

"Two minuets 'till show time" A voice boomed over the tangoed.


End file.
